The present invention relates to an ID labeled fabric, and method of applying an ID label to a fabric at its point of manufacture. The invention provides ready and accurate identification of fabric by permanently attaching an ID label to an end of continuous-filament or staple yarn prior to incorporating the yarn into the fabric. The ID label remains attached to the fabric during subsequent fabric processing and finishing operations. The invention is applicable to woven, nonwoven, and warp or circular-knitted fabrics.
The current industry practice for identifying fabrics, such as furniture upholstery, automotive textiles, carpet, and apparel is to label the finished product in its rolled or flat-folded state, or immediately after the initial manufacturing process. The ID label, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cpiece ticketxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpiece numberxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshop orderxe2x80x9d, typically includes alphanumeric indicia and bar code data suitable for linking fabric specification requirements and the manufactured product. The ID label serves to identify the fabric, and is generally attached to the fabric using a self-adhesive sticker, pins, or staples. After manufacture and labeling, the fabric is passed through a series of fabric processing operations. Prior to each operation, the ID label is physically removed by a worker and hand carried to the end of the operation. Alternatively, the worker simply leaves the ID label attached to the fabric in hopes of it remaining attached throughout processing. During this process, however, many ID labels are either misplaced or lost, destroyed, or cut off or rubbed off the fabric. When an ID label is inadvertently removed, the pattern and color of the fabric must be identified and verified to or during final inspection. Because of the many different SKU""s in the textile industry, accurate identification of unlabeled rolled and flat-folded fabric can be a tedious and complex undertaking. Periodic fabric inventories resulting in labor inefficiencies and manufacturer downtime are generally required in order to reconcile misidentified and unidentified fabric.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing accurate and permanent means of identifying fabric. Because the fabric is permanently labeled at its point of manufacture, the invention eliminates the occurrence of human error associated with the use of removable stickers, pins, and staples.
Unlike the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,301 to Evers, fabric labeling according to the present invention is an integral part of the manufacturing process. The ""301 patent describes a bar code label which is itselfmade of a textile fabric. After the fabric label is made, it is then separately attached to an object using an adhesive. Using this label to identify fabric provides no more of a solution to the above problem than the current industry approach of adhering, pinning, or stapling ID labels to fabric. The present invention is not related to manufacturing a bar code out of fabric, but instead relates to the permanent attachment of ID labels to fabric at the point of manufacture.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fabric which can be readily and accurately identified at the point of manufacture, and subsequently throughout further fabric processing and finishing operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes a permanently attached ID label which does not interfere with fabric manufacture, or subsequent fabric and finishing operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes a permanently attached ID label with permanent fabric identifying indicia that will not rub off or fade.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes a permanently attached ID label located in the selvage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes an ID label integrally formed with the yarns of the fabric during manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes an ID label with machine-readable bar code printed on one or both outside surfaces of the label.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes an ID label with machine-readable bar code printed on one side of the label and alphanumeric indicia printed on the opposite side of the label.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes an ID label formed around a single end of yarn prior to incorporating the yarn in the fabric.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which includes an ID label formed around a two or more ends of yarn prior to incorporating the yarn in the fabric.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of readily and accurately identifying woven, nonwoven, and knit fabrics.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a fabric formed of interlacing yarns, and labeled for ready and accurate identification by a manufacturer. The fabric includes a label carrier yarn comprising at least one end of the interlacing yarns. A fabric identifying label is attached the label carrier yarn prior to incorporation of the label carrier yarn into the fabric. The label encircles the label carrier yarn in closely spaced relation such that the label avoids interfering with subsequent formation of the fabric.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric identifying label has opposing outside surfaces with fabric identifying indicia located on at least one of the opposing outside surfaces.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric identifying indicia is a machine-readable bar code.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric identifying indicia is an alphanumeric sequence.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric identifying indicia is located on each of the opposing outside surfaces of the label.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric identifying label is formed of a flexible thermoplastic polymer.
In another embodiment, a woven fabric is formed of interlacing filling and warp yarns, and is labeled for ready and accurate identification by a manufacturer. The fabric includes a label carrier yarn comprising at least one end of the warp yarn. A fabric identifying label is attached to the label carrier yarn prior to incorporation of the label carrier yarn into the fabric. The label encircles the label carrier yarn in closely spaced relation thereto to avoid interfering with subsequent formation of the woven fabric.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the label carrier yarn is a single end of warp yarn. to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the label carrier yarn is two or more ends of warp yarn.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of identifying woven fabric. The method includes the step of attaching a fabric identifying label to a label carrier yarn prior to weaving the label carrier yarn into the fabric.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of applying a machine-readable bar code to the fabric identifying label.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of applying a machine-readable bar code to one outside surface of the fabric identifying label and an alphanumeric sequence to the opposite outside surface of the fabric identifying label.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of forming the fabric identifying label of a flexible thermoplastic polymer.